1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to oven doors. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to an oven door assembly that moves from a closed position to an open position while maintaining substantially the same depth of the oven.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current commercial conveyor ovens use various access door design methods to allow access to the oven for cleanability or access to the oven cavity. Some of those designs include a door that hinges downward, hinges open horizontally, or are removed completely via threaded knobs or latches. All of these current design methods are based on a hinging motion of a panel to gain access to the oven interior. These doors that include hinging motion of a panel have disadvantages when it comes to taking up valuable space within the kitchen environment. In the case of removing the door, it is also a disadvantage due to the excessive weight of these doors and the requirement for multiple people to lift the door.
The present disclosure overcomes these issues by providing access to the oven interior while the access panel stays within the overall depth footprint of the oven, while in the closed position or open positions. It allows for full access to the oven cavity thereby enabling more thorough cleaning and for easier configuration and change out of its associated components. This being done without removing the door or the door protruding into the aisle way of the kitchen.